


The Blood on his Hands

by 2am_lonliness_andacupofcoffee



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bending (Avatar), Betrayal, Coming of Age, Dark, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Romance, Torture, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2am_lonliness_andacupofcoffee/pseuds/2am_lonliness_andacupofcoffee
Summary: In the midst of civil unrest in Republic City, Korra and Amon continue to force eachother’s hands. But, when a common enemy disrupts their plans, they must put past grudges aside to save themselves and the people they love. Truth and honesty spark something a little more in their cell beneath the Town Hall.
Relationships: Amon/Korra (Avatar), Mako/Asami Sato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:My relationship is pretty rocky right now (thank you ember island players for that joke) (the atla fans get it lol). I needed to let my mind go for a little while so HERE WE ARE! This is just for fun :)
> 
> Canon? : In this fic, I'm changing the character ages slightly and modifying Korra's maturity for the sake of my sanity. I am also changing some of the Yukone backstory. We are starting just before the new team avatar gets arrested by Tarrlok when he rounds up regular non bender people, accusing them of being equalists. 
> 
> PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH GRAPHIC IMAGERY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up...the romance will take a little while, but I swear it will be worth the wait. Enjoy!

Korra stirred in the darkness.

Heaving a desperate sign, she wheezed, craning her neck to spit over the side of the rusty metal slab her body rested on. A sad excuse for a bed. The Avatar’s head pounded and the iron tang in her mouth roiled her stomach. 

Blood.

Keeping her eyes closed, she sat up begrudgingly, trying to spare her side from the excruciating pain that seized the muscles in her abdomen. _Breath, Korra. Breathe._ Korra steadied herself against the cool wall and opened her eyes. The darkness greeted her, caressing her in a sinister frigid embrace. The Avatar took a shaky inhale through her nose. Exhaling with a desperate audible puff, she tried to focus on what was real. She was here, breathing. Her soft breaths increased their speed, their desperation and she knew she was slipping, incoherent words tumbling from her lips-but they weren't hers...no...they weren't hers. Someone else was here; she had already forgotten. 

Daring now to scan the room for the ragged and panicked breathing, she spotted the figure huddled in the corner. His back faced her and he shivered uncontrollably. Her hands trembled as she tried to remember how she got here...but her head-.

"Stop...please.." Soft murmuring stirred fear in the pit of her stomach. 

"...make it stop...please," the baratone voice pleaded with no on in particular. Broad shoulders dipped aggressively, as if to try and alleviate some discomfort from the floor, to no avail. There was no comfort here.

Korra could barely see. She could barely breathe. Her head hurt. Where was she again? Her head... 

In that moment the figure on the floor clenched his stomach and lurched forward letting loose a blood curdling scream. The violence of the involuntary movement sent him into a frenzy and his body started convulsing-the blood and bile spilling freely from his lips. Korra plugged her ears in terror of the sudden heart wrenching cries, but it wasn't enough, she needed to help, she had to do something, no person should have to endure such torture-she wouldn't wish it on her worst enemy. In a flurry, she shoved her tattered arms behind her, launching off the cold slab, and flung herself over to the body in the corner, too weak to catch her fall as she smashed her bruised knees on the platinum ground. Holding in a pained groan, she reached for the dark silhouette and grasped on as tight as her muscular arms could manage. With agonizing effort, she shifted his head to the side, doing her best not to sob into the soft folds of his clothes. She should be able to take the man's pain away, but could only keep his head to the side, fighting desperately to keep him still. There was no water here to bend, nothing to help him heal. She let a guttural cry slip from her split lips and tried to cradle him as long as she could. Black splotches were invading her vision. She would lose consciouness soon and her time was running out. In one last pitiful effort, Korra twisted her body and squinted to see anything that might help him. Nothing-nothing. Just the soft glint of a cream mask nestled next to a bucket a few feet away. 

_Not even you. Not even you deserve this._ Korra thought before passing out, still grasping the shattered man spasming beneath her. 

“Hang on a little longer Amon...”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions are welcome!

**_A few days earlier_ **

**_..._ **

Yes! Team Avatar is back!" Bolin shouted, pumping his fist into the air, nearly knocking over Asami and stepping on Pabu in the process. "Oh sorry Pabu I-" 

"Seriously Bolin, at the very least apologize to Asami first" Mako cut in, nearly turning red holding back his laughter. Asami gave him a playful shove that almost landed his ass on the air temple’s steps. This was how it should be. This was how it should have stayed. 

The four of them laughed off the curious interaction, just feeling grateful to be back together again after such a disheartening pause. Korra finally felt like she belonged. Tarrlok’s social stunts really put a twist in her relationships. She never liked him or the publicity from being Avatar. Of course Tarrlok used both to his advantage. He coerced her into something she was hell bent on **not** doing. _His stupid crusade._ Korra never wanted press, or gifts, or anything to do with the water bender. Yet, there she was with her hands full with all three. The way he poked and prodded her made her want to punch the smirk off his stupid face. He once told her he found her “enticing and...challenging.” _Ew_. Tarrlok had an ego the size of Aang’s statue. He thought Korra would buckle at his every honeyed word, relishing his voice, his strong body, those gorgeous ponyta- _NOPE_! Not here, not now and not ever. His pride would be his downfall-anyone could see it. His warped sense of duty and vengeance would only divide the city further. 

"We make a great team Avatar Korra" he once said. She had lost her sense of self in that moment, basking in the feeling of being wanted-needed-by someone. After her awkward encounter with Mako and Bolin, it felt good for a man to be completely honest and direct. That moment of weakness on her part would very well never happen again. After everything he had done, she felt royally pissed and ready to interfere with his stupid task force, however she saw fit. 

"...don't worry...we'll get him this time... **right Korra?"**

"Hm?" She stared blankly at them for a moment trying to wipe Tarrlok's face out of her memory.

Asami looked at her amused, "I said we would definitely get ahead of them this time. Who needs a whole task force behind them anyway? I'm ready to feel in control for once. I'm sick of standing by while my father and Amon control the city from their stupid hiding places..." She brushed some non-existent dust off of her burgundy bodysuit with a dramatic swipe for good measure. Asami felt just as manipulated as Korra. She had the same motivation, the same bitterness...just toward a different man. It was time to relinquish power from the selfish prick who raised her, one equalist at a time. It would be enough to quell the infuriation and betrayal bursting at the seams.

The team took a moment to take in the thrill of what they were about to do, and how it would be worth it in the end. The equalists had gone too far, and so had Tarrlok.

“It’s hard to even tell who’s right anymore,” Korra whispered.

Korra stood for a moment, taking in the landscape and inhaling the crisp air of the island before heading off to the city. The silence gave her new energy as the wind caressed her tanned cheeks. Meditation always vexed her, and yet, she imagined herself standing there for hours. She could count the leaves and watch them turn colors as the fruits bloomed. The Avatar had only been in Republic City a short time, but it became her home faster than she could have imagined. The arena, the homeless man's bush...even the police station felt like a piece of home. She would not let that get taken away. Not by Tarrlok-most definitely not by Amon.

With those peaceful city lights and bustling streets came something more sinister though. Korra wasn't naive and neither were her friends. They knew the suffering and violence the bending Triads created. The scars they burned into the city's people brought chaos. Children losing their fathers, watching them die, for what? Money? Because they got in over their head to protect their family-feed them? Only to be taken from their loved ones too soon by a power hungry bender. A person would have to be blind not to see it, and stupid to think the equalist forces stood for nothing. She knew why people were upset. Korra saw the heartbreak first hand from Bolin and Mako, and they were fortunate enough to be benders. Living in the streets, doing anything for food, the boys had been put through hell themselves. Even Asami: burdened with her mother’s death at such an early age. The Avatar never agreed with Amon's methods, but his message coursed through her like freezing water. It woke her up. It scraped her mind when she was trying to sleep. His words lingered from behind the mask. They held deep suffering-suffering she would never fully understand. Korra remembered the speech over the radio vividly: “You no longer have to live in fear” he had said, voice steady, “the time has come for benders to experience fear.” And Korra did. She felt petrified. Amon was ready to give up his morality to restore balance...his definition of balance, anyway. 

However twisted, Korra's heart tightened for those who felt they needed to go that far for equality. But ripping away someone’s soul, their bending, wasn’t the answer. She tilted her head down with a mix of shame and sadness. She pitied Amon. Whatever the broken man hid underneath the mask was making him lose himself, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was all for nothing. Maybe Tarrlok would wipe them out, squashing the revolution like he planned. _This should be my fight, not yours._ Tears pricked her eyes. Korra was the Avatar. She must restore balance. It was her job. 

In a swift movement Korra flung out her arms, letting them rest on the bending brothers’ shoulders. With an invigorated sense of duty she nodded her head. “Let’s do this.”

Mako smirked, “I’ve never been more ready to kick some ass.” 

“Team Avatar lets go! Whoo!” Bolin shouted. 

Asmai’s heart fluttered with a mix of anxiety and adrenaline, “I’ll get the sato-mobile.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

“ _...schhh...chi blocker escape headed toward 5th Ave...schhh..armed and dangerous...”_ The police radio blared in the sato-mobile giving the team the upper hand over Tarrlok’s task force. 

“My dad had police radios installed in all his vehicles. I guess now I know why.” She sneered at her dad’s betrayal. Asami’s face made it very clear that she was done fucking around. 

“Turn right! You need to tu-” before he could finish his sentence, Mako’s body smashed into the door, nearly knocking him out of the car. Korra instinctively grabbed his shoulders from the chair behind to help him regain his balance. 

Bolin gasped beside Korra, clenching the seat in front of him for more support. 

“Chi blockers!” Sure enough, the electric gloves crackled slightly, giving away their position. Four motorcycles and a large truck revved down the crowded alley in an escape attempt.

As the police chatter continued, Asami smashed her foot on the gas, hoping to gain some ground. Her heart raced and she gritted her teeth. _Time for some payback_. With a jerk the engine revved and her foot hit the floor. The buildings flew by with incredible speed. Yet for Mako, time slowed. He took a brief second to admire the woman next to him. Her soft charcoal waves whipped around the curves of her face. She was fierce. Beautiful. 

Korra braced herself for dear life, but encouraged Asami nonetheless. “Come on, Asami, we are almost there...just a little further...” In that moment a black rope whizzed by, almost nailing Korra in the face. She sputtered a moment, stumbled, and regained her composure. “SERIOUSLY?” The black rope got lost in the distance and she wrenched her head back around mumbling snide insults in the process. The Avatar took a stance she learned from the pro-bending arena: tight shoulders, short punches, high speed. Mako felt the vibrations of movement from the back and only realized what was going on when- _WHOOSH_. 

“Watch it! You almost melted my eyebrows off!” he yelled over the wind, still trying to find his balance with the erratic jerks of the vehicle. Unfortunately, Korra just missed the mark.

Ignoring him, the Avatar turned to Bolin, “Wreck the road! Let’s give them something to be scared of.”

Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, the earth bender was up, his muscular forearms tensing as the ground reacted to his influence. While weaving and dodging through the projectiles being tossed at them by the equalists, Bolin thought for a moment where he would be if not for his wicked reflexes from years of Pro-Bending training. Straining his back, he sucked in a breath and held it between his cheeks. He looked so innocent and focused. The sweat trickled down his face as he lurched his arms forward and up, taking a tumble into the seat afterwards. A chunk of earth under one of the motorcycles forced its way up and smashed the front tire. The bike flipped and the passenger went painfully with it.

“Shit” Asami veered the car, narrowly missing the damaged motorcycle flying back in their direction. “What are we supposed to do with the casualties?” She basically had to scream to Korra because the explosion in the background squashed any hope of speaking normally. 

Korra thought fast and tried to rush through all possibilities. Should they let the equalist fend for himself? Let him die? Her heart tore. She was not Tarrlok.

“You guys keep going, I will take care of him.” Mako looked at her, concerned. She was losing time, so without a response, she leapt from the sato-mobile, letting the wind slice through her lungs, legs bracing for impact.

Bolin whipped his head around and Asami flicked her eyes to the rear view mirror. “Korra what are you doing!?” Desperately, Mako reached back and pulled his brother's arm forward to get his attention. With fiery eyes he spoke to the remaining team: 

“She’s doing what we should have done long before this. Everyone deserves to live. Even them. Let her be the Avatar.” 

With a curt nod, the team moved the attention back to their pursuit, leaving Korra to tend to the lone equalist in the alley behind them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am constantly editing and revising this story. Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Sorry if it's a little rocky at first.

The earth cracked under Korra’s landing. She meant to soften the blow, but after jumping from a moving vehicle, there wasn’t much time. Her knees protested and throbbed after the sharp impact. In a pathetic effort to brush off the pain Korra bounced up and puffed her chest, hands on her hips and everything. _I don’t have time for achy knees! I’m not even 23 yet._ Refusing to pay more attention to the pain, she rushed over to the remnants of the bike crash. It didn’t look good. The bike crushed part of the brick wall on impact. Thankfully, they passed the residential area ages ago. The alleys weaved through industrial metal and brick structures used mostly for manufacturing… and some Triad... _business_. She took a confident stance and bent the flames down, snuffing out the remnants of fire. The familiar bending form soothed some of her nerves. If nothing else, at least she had her bending. She released the air from her burning lungs. _No body._

 _“_ Thank the spirits _.”_

“I wouldn’t thank them just yet, Avatar.” A voice female voice cooed.

Too fast. The person grabbed her neck with a gloved hand and electric currents wracked her body. Frigid metal bit her skin. She knew the pain well. She dreamed about it constantly-the currents that made her gnash her teeth, burning her body from the inside out. It turned blood to boiling oil and skin to desert sand. The Avatar released a loud groan and tried to ignore the buzzing in her ears. It was not enough to knock her out, but enough to make her tremble on her injured knees, unable to bend. The glove must have been damaged in the accident. Normally, the shock wreaked havoc on her body, and (not that she was complaining) it didn’t feel as bad this time around. Korra slumped over, forehead to the ground, tensing her twitching muscles. **_ZZZZTTTT._ **

Apparently, one hit didn’t appease the girl behind her and, in an instant, Korra was falling and writhed on the hard concrete. Gasping, she turned around to speak directly to the equalist. Her hair stuck to her forehead, slick with sweat...one more zap and it was lights out. 

Still convulsing, Korra gasped, “Gah, what...what are you doing...I-I’m trying to...trying t-to help.”

“HAH. Help? You? You want to help me?” The woman’s voice sounded young. Korra thought she couldn’t have been over 20. It was hard to tell with her mask on. “You’re the one that knocked me off my bike! How is that helping? I could have died! All you benders do is fuck people over. Spare me your bullshit excuses.” The words spat out her mouth like poison. She raised her boot, wincing in pain from the crash, and prepared to knock Korra out with one solid kick. 

“Wait! Wait...just...wait a second” Korra pleaded with her, not to stall, but to understand. “You think it’s easy for me? Trying to quell a rebellion without people getting hurt? You are hurting people, don’t you see that? I hate what I had to do, but...it’s a prison break! How else do you expect people to react?” She stopped only to gasp for a breath, “You aren’t the law and you have no right to enact justice the way you see fit —.” 

“And what about you? What about the council? They have the right? They’re all benders! They could never speak for me and see my side. I was left to rot!” She choked on her words, pain coating her voice. “ _Avatar_ Korra…are you so naive to think they would give us a fair trial? Do you think we would be enacting violence if we had a better choice? Amon gave us a fair chance at peace and equality. AND WHERE WERE YOU?” She ripped off her mask, revealing a girl no older than 16, screaming at the top of her lungs. “WHERE WE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU? Being watched by dozens of guards, living in luxury! Don’t try and feign ignorance, the non-benders of Republic City are over it. Over you.” Her ragged breathing filled the empty alley now. Chocolate hair rustled in the breeze for a moment in the short peace. “I hate you.”

Korra hung her head in burdened guilt. Warm tears stripped the dirt in streaks off of her face. _I deserve this. I should have been there._

“Are both sides so far gone…” she paused, fists clinging to the stones beneath her “...that this is what we have become? You can’t expect to rip away the livelihood and passion of billions and have it end in peace. Amon is not the answer.” 

“No. Maybe he isn’t.” The equalist looked up briefly into the night sky and whispered softly, “but he’s protected us...given us a voice. I will take that over watching the people I love die at the hands of tyranny.” 

Not once did the girl stumble or let her voice crack. The Avatar felt failure in that moment. First it was Aang, the 100 year deserter...and she hoped to learn from his mistakes. But there she sat, staring up at the broken statue of someone so young. She already let her and a million others down. Amon picked up the pieces, and she couldn’t blame them for wanting even a glimpse of a brighter future. Anyone was entitled to that. 

Korra braced her arms on her thighs, hanging her head. “Let me help you. Please. Let me help you.”

“You’ve helped enough.” It came out as a bitter sarcastic laugh. 

Korra’s striking eyes bore into the green orbs above her. “I will get you a fair trial. I still have some sway of the council, so let me try to convince them to end the taskforce and elect a non-bender representative. Just give me that. If I fail, then I have hardly any right to call myself your Avatar. I will hand myself to Amon willingly.” _The Avatar must restore balance. If I must sacrifice myself for it, for others like her, then maybe I can say I’ve done something worthwhile._ She chuckled silently, understanding then that the teachings of the Air Temple were finally starting to click, like Tenzin said they eventually would. Life is precious. The air Acolytes always said it. If she had to sacrifice herself for the others, she would. 

In that moment, the silence deafened both of them. The young girl reached a strong hand down toward the Avatar. The sounds of their arms clasping broke the tension hanging in the cool air. 

“I won’t deny positive change...even from you.” At this point, she could either be running the rest of her life or try something new. The green eyed girl smiled slightly at the hope for a better future. Anyone could see that she grew up too fast, but her eyes were young, unblemished by the pain from her past. 

In the distance, the rumbling of engines energized the tranquil air. Korra readily waited for her team to round the corner to tell them about their next mission. As the sound came steadily closer, she turned to the girl next to her. 

“Ready?” 

The equalist looked petrified and took a shuddered breath. “No-not really.” Korra noticed the stutter in her words. Like she lived the same nightmare so many times, she had it memorized. Now that her world was changing, she hadn’t prepared the words to change with it.

In that moment, Korra took a long look at the female next to her: dark hair cut just above the collar bones, piercing green eyes that reminded her of Bolin’s. Her cheeks were hollow and the bags under her eyes showed she probably hadn’t slept in days. The clothes she had on slouched, most likely due to weight loss. She stood maybe an inch taller than Korra and her pale skin shimmed under the industrial lights. They both looked like wrecks, but the tentative camaraderie made Korra smile. It was a start. 

Finally the vehicles they were expecting rounded the corner. The Avatar knew instantly that these were not her friends. She stepped protectively in front of the equalist as four vans rounded the corner. Screeching to a halt, the tires kicked up dust into their eyes, too close for comfort.

“Hello Avatar Korra…” a deep voice drawled from one of the passenger side windows. 

“Tarrlok,” she said, surprised. _Shit._ A feeling in her stomach told her to tread lightly. “Why are you here?” Her tone darkened as multiple policemen and taskforcers emerged from their places inside the sato-trucks. The alley started to feel a little claustrophobic. 

Tarrlok prowled closer to her and Korra took several steps back, corralling the girl behind her deeper into the alley. “You see, Korra, I was really hoping to avoid a situation like this, but you have a distinct habit of ruining anything good in my life. We were following a lead on the jailbreak from the police...and we happened to find _you_ here. You wouldn’t happen to have any information on the matter, would you?” His brown raised as he peered behind Korra. 

Clenching her fits, she gritted her teeth. “It’s been handled.”

His laugh made her face turn red. He was taunting her and she knew it. “By who?” he sneered, “You?.” Tarrlok glanced back one more time, motioning the metal benders to close in. “Korra for the sake of your safety, I advise you to hand over all evidence to the police. I couldn’t _live_ with myself if something happened because you were selfish.” His smirk only complimented his arrogance. The waterbender mocked her, always, but this was about something bigger than her. The Avatar’s composure held. 

Tarrlok inched closer, his mouth uncomfortably close to her ear. “Enough of this pitiful charade.”

Panic settled in her breast now. “Run,” she gasped. 

Korra whipped her head to the side so quickly, she smashed Tarrlok's nose in the process, resulting in a satisfying grunt.

“Run!” She pleaded a little louder this time.

The girl behind her bolted, but not fast enough, three metal benders had her in cables within seconds, and Tarrlok ripped Korra by her hair, kicking out her damaged knees. His elbow collided with her temple and she crumpled, but not before punching a flaming fist toward his stomach. Her hand lurched with a sensation she had never felt before. _What the hell? What is-what the hell?_ The fire died before it could even get passed her finger tips. In a flash, she was bound by more metal benders. They had no desire to be gentle and she felt the tendrils of metal fasten around her waist and arms in a crushing embrace.

“Foolish girl...you have no idea who you're dealing with.” The Councilman wiped the blood from his nose and pulled Korra up by her ponytail, bringing her face up to his. “Worthless scum.” He threw her down, discarded, like an empty bottle after a night of drinking. Her face smashed against the dirt.

One of the metal benders spoke up in the background. “It’s one of them, Sir.”

“My, my Korra, maybe you aren’t worthless after all,” he mocked. He stalked behind Korra to the young girl in the background. “Where are the rest?” 

“I-I don’t know,” she pleaded, “My-My bike crashed and I-I’ve been here with the Avat-”

Korra cut in, thrashing against her bindings: “Tarrlok! Asami, Mako and Bolin went after the others, leave her alone! They have it handled!”

“Oh Korra, you can't really be this naive” _Naive. That word again._ He raised his fist, and brought it crashing down on the soft features of the girl beneath him. 

“STOP TARRLOK PLEASE SHE DOESN’T KNOW! SHE DOESN-”

_Crack._

Korra couldn’t breathe, she fought as hard as she could, shredding her skin against the metal cables. “PLEASE TARRLOK, IT’S ME, MY FAULT, TAKE IT OUT O-”

Another hit, another scream, and the metal benders around her did nothing.

They did nothing.

Sobbing now, she wailed for the female behind her, wasting her breath trying to convince Tarrlok to stop, but the hits never ended. A grown man, slamming his knuckles into a defenseless girl for information he knew he didn’t need. Hyperventilating now, the Avatar felt helpless and could only beg the metal benders around her to let her go. The noises behind her ceased followed by the sound of dragging that approached her from behind. Tarrlok ungracefully deposited the girl, still tied, in front of Korra. Her tears fell on the bloodied mess left behind by the water bender’s assault. By the collar of her equalist uniform, Tarrlok hefted her up, facing Korra now, only a few inches away. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. _I’m sorry. I’m sorry…”_ Korras’s voice diminished quickly into heart wrenching whimpers. 

Green orbs, beautiful as new spring grass, met hers, their light vanishing. Time slowed in that moment as her broken form tilted down at Korra. She smiled. Marred by the violence not a few moments ago, she held her smile as a thank you and as a last stand. 

“Well I guess she really doesn’t know, huh. Don’t you see Korra? Weak. All of them.” Tarrlok stooped to grasp the faulty glove off of the ground and shoved it on his bloodied hand. “Amon will be joining _you_ shortly.” 

Korra knew the girl’s body couldn’t handle any more. Barely audible, she pleaded, “Tarrlok please…” In a futile effort, she begged, tossing away what little pride she had left. Looking up, she locked eyes with the equalist and whispered one last question: “I never got your name. Tell me?” 

“It’s-”

The crackle of the glove sounded as Tarrlok landed the final blow. 

  
  



	5. Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been crazy, holy crap. Sorry for a super late update! This is all for fun but feel free to leave comments and reviews!

After what felt like hours in the back of the armored car, the bumps lulled Korra to sleep. She woke shortly after to someone asking her questions, checking her injuries and giving her medical care. It was a blur of white and a pounding headache. Despite her earlier encounter, relief finally washed over her when Korra’s head hit the pillow. 

The Avatar woke up where she would every morning: Air Temple Island. The soft sheets clashed against her battered skin and her neck felt kinked as she moved her head to the cool side of the pillow. The window was open, allowing the fresh morning breeze to ease her awake. Her head buzzed as she tried to recall the events from last night, but everything was fuzzy after Tarrlok showed up.

 _I must have_ _hit my head harder than I thought_.

She cringed as she pulled herself up. Her arms, torso and head were all bandaged.

“I’ve looked better…”

The faint red marks peeking from under the wrappings threw her back to the battle last night. Electrical burns always left the skin tinged pink and irritated, and if the equalists wanted to make a lasting impression, they accomplished it. The whole thing was a blur except for one person: Tarrlok. He wouldn’t get away with this.

Korra stormed out of the room, grabbing her robe on her way out the door. She had to get to Tenzin. Rounding the corner, she burst into the kitchen, nearly knocking over Pemma in the process.

“Oh my god, Pemma! I’m sorry I should have looked where I wa-“

“Korra, thank goodness.” Her heart sank.

Tarrlok whisked himself over, gracefully taking the teacup in Pemma’s hand and handing her a towel. Not a hair out of place...as if last night never happened. Korra nearly scoffed at his fake concern in his voice... _could no one else hear it_? She locked eyes with the cerulean ones next to her. _What is he playing at?_ Moments later, a warm hand clasped her shoulder—Tenzin.

“Korra, Tarrlok reported to me about last night. I’m so sorry. I know even as the Avatar, it was no easy decision.” _What?_

“Tenzin, I need to talk to you. Alone.” Eyeing Tarrlok warily, she sat down, wincing. Tenzin looked at her with pity but followed to the adjacent seat.

“Korra I understand you may be confused, but I think it would be best to have Tarrlok here. He is the one that found you…”

“He killed an innocent girl! Are you kidding me Tenzin?” _So that came out faster than intended_...She never planned to say that in front of the councilman, but her patience was wearing thin. Mornings were not her style.

Tenzin sighed and gave Tarrlok a long suffering look. He figured it must have been the head injury and she was spewing nonsense. It was Tarrlok’s turn to step in. “Korra I know what happened must have shaken you, but I found you unconscious at the scene. The girl was already dead when I got there. I know the doctor said you had a fairly severe head injury, and it’s a lot to take in, but I have witnesses that put me halfway across town at the time of your incident.”

“Tarrlok I saw you there. I had a conversation with you!” Her hands smashed against the table, “I know what I saw! I was there!”

“Korra, half the police force saw what happened. They got there at the tail end of it, you took a good beating. If you hadn’t done what you did, your injuries would have been fatal.”

“I don’t—what do you even think I did? What are you accusing me of?”

“I’m sorry Korra, you killed her in self defense.”

“I-no, you were there, she surrendered, I didn’t—“ Tenzin’s arm wrapped around her shoulder. “Tenzin...you believe him?” _Over me?_

Tenzin’s brows rose, wrinkling his forehead with concern. “Korra there were dozens of witnesses...trustworthy police officers. I want to believe you, I really do. Perhaps some meditation would clear your mind and help you remember.” He stood, taking Korra in, assessing her. Tarrlok was never trustworthy, but half the police force? Tenzin couldn’t ignore the facts and there wasn’t even motive. He had been around kids long enough to know what damage head injuries could cause, too: forgetfulness, unwarranted anger, headaches. She was showing signs of all of them, not to mention the after effects of trauma from the fight on top of it— the evidence was hard to ignore. Korea’s breath picked up. Her eyes widened and she looked panicked and Tenzin couldn’t blame her.

Across the room Tarrlok sighed. He managed to pull this off better than he thought. A smirk threatened to break his facade so he grumbled and took a sip of tea, hiding his satisfaction. He spent his life lying to people, becoming the perfect politician. This was his stage, and no matter what Korra said, he had Tenzin and half of the people of the city under his influence, whether they knew it or not. In any case, he had a few other loose ends to take care of. Nodding his head and saying goodbye, he headed back to the city, allowing himself the pleasure of a a satisfied smile, if only for a moment.

Korra’s shaky legs barely held her up as she stood. “Tenzin, I don’t know what Tarrlok threatened you with, but believing him over me? I promised her. I told her I could help her-” tears threatened behind Korra’s eyes. “I didn’t hurt her.”

“Korra...look at your injuries. The evidence only points to what Tarrlok said. I’m sorry, but as a council member I have to look objectively, you know that. This all could have been avoided.” The vein that always popped out of his forehead when he was angry made an appearance. “I tell you time and time again not to go off on your own, not to interfere with Tarrlok, you just keep getting hurt.” He paused to calm his voice. “I want you to stay here, especially while you are healing, so don’t get any ideas. The White Lotus will be guarding you double time. I want to continue your training once you start feeling better.”

“So you are keeping me caged up?”

“Korra, I’m doing this for your own good, honestly why can’t you see that? The last time Milo hit his head, he couldn’t remember his own mother.” Pemma poked her head up from the sink and gave Korra a pitied lopsided smile. He continued, “You are injured and traumatized and I just think you need to take some time for yourself.”

“Amon won’t stop just because I got a couple bumps and—“

“Enough. You don’t have any idea how much trouble you and your friends are in. You are lucky I could get you out of the consequences.” Korra had completely forgotten about her friend’s part of the mission. They were probably freaking out.

“Where are they Tenzin?”

“In holding cells until we can figure out all the details.”

Her anger was getting the best of her, so she would give this round to Tenzin. Korra gazed tiredly at the airbender before limping out of the kitchen. That holding cell was going to be empty by tonight, and she was going to figure out what kind of game Tarrlok was playing.


End file.
